A Boy and His Monster
by 143tigershark
Summary: An AU where Billy is a Naga, which Spencer discovers in the woods near his home. Shenanigan will ensue. I own nothing. Big thanks to the dude that's my family group. You guys are my inspiration.


It was little past noon as Spencer made his way through the thick brush. Today was the day. The day he'd find the fearsome Snake-monster or Naga that inhabited the woods right outside of his house. The woods were huge and went on for miles. Spencer had been searching the woods for weeks now but with no luck. Whenever the boy felt he was getting close, it would be dark and he would be called back inside. However, the other day Spencer had found what he believe was large snake skin. He was going to follow the trail but it was in that moment he was called back to the house. Now, Spencer had a head start and would re-find the trail to the Naga. This took longer than expected because, like mention before, the woods were huge and Spencer still wasn't completely sure of the territory. When Spencer re-found the snake skin, he found more near by heading south. Spencer was starting to shake as he went deeper in the wood but not from fear, excitement. He had never seen a Naga before but he was thrilled to find a real monsters. From what he understood Naga's looked half-human and half-snake but were vicious all the same. They had large fangs and their jaws could unhinge, becoming a huge hole with teeth. Naga could grow to be as long as a tree and they could break a man in two with one curl. Most kids would avoid the area and most adults would say it was just legend but with Spencer's trusty camera, he was going to prove the Naga was real. The snake skin led to a stream then ended there. Not good. Spencer searched around the area for any more tracks or skin but there was nothing. This was not what Spencer was hoping.  
"Ugh!" Spencer groaned, falling to his knees on the bay of the stream. "Another dead-end! This is getting ridiculous. How hard can it be to track a giant snake!?" The teen let out another groan before readjusting himself to a more comfortable position. He didn't feel like walking anymore. The trail ended up being longer than he thought and he was pretty exhausted. Spencer watched the stream for a while and tossed rocks into it. Once or twice, Spencer would hear movement in the bushes across the stream but it would only turn out to be a deer or bird, no giant snake-beast. The sun was starting to set when Spencer finally got to his feet. He sighed, annoyed that he wasted the whole day following a dead-end and sitting around a stream. Spencer headed back the way he came but noticed that the snake-skin was gone. This ended up being a problem because as he went farther down the trail, he ended up back at the stream. Three times Spencer tried to find his way and three times he ended up back at the stream. The teen was now becoming worried. He hadn't realized until now how lost he was and soon it was going to be dark. Spencer tried once more to find his way but this time going a different way. Spencer didn't end up back to the stream but he didn't end up back at his house either.  
As the teen made his way through the woods, he suddenly noticed movement from behind him. Spencer quickly turned to the sound and saw the bushes shake a bit then stop. He moved towards the bushes then stopped just before them. A thought had occurred to him that there were plenty of other things, besides a Naga, that could be of danger to him. The sound of bushes rustling snapped Spencer out of his reverie. This time, the bushes to his left were shaking and for a second, Spencer was sure he saw something blue flash in the bush. A sane person would probably have walked away as fast as possible or at least not go near the bushes. However, Spencer's curiosity got the best of him and he found himself going straight up to the bushes. The bushes didn't stop shaking and Spencer thought he heard a low hiss as he approached it. Though when Spencer pushed aside the branches, there was nothing to be seen. Spencer didn't give up though. He continued searching around for what had been the cause but still found nothing near by. Actually, now that the teen was thinking about it, the whole woods had seemed to fall silent now. Not even distant bird calls could be heard. This was creepy.  
Unknown to Spencer, the answer to his question was sneaking up behind him. The only warning Spencer got was a quiet hiss but by then the creature was already on top of him. The teen turned around just in time to see the creature lunge forward at him, fangs bared. Spencer screamed in terror and tried to shield himself from the attack, his eyes jammed shut. The attack never came. Spencer waited for it but it still never came. The creature didn't even touch him. Slowly, the teen open one eye and then the other. He gazed up at the creature and couldn't believe what he saw. If he wasn't so terrified, Spencer would have been cheering. There, before him was a real live Naga. The creature was like the rumors described. It's topper half was human except for the bluish tint to his skin and dark blue hair. The bottom half was covered with shiny yellow and blue scales that formed into a long tail. It stood a good feet above Spencer even with most of its tail on the ground and wore nothing but what look like a pendent around its neck.  
The Naga stared at Spencer with curious eyes. He had never seen something that looked so similar to him before, besides a snake but those were small. The teen was much larger than any snake that the Naga had ever seen and looked a lot like him, except for his pinkish skin and the fact that Spencer had no tail. Instead, the foreign creature had weird stick like appendages that held him up. The Naga had seen these things on other animals but the word escaped him at the moment. The teen was not moving and the Naga wondered if there was something wrong with him. That is until he moved closer. The teen yelped at the sudden movement and stumbled back frantically. Only to end up tripping over himself and falling to the ground. This the Naga found amusing and let out what sounded like a mixture between a laugh and a hiss. When the Naga calmed down, he got down to eye level with Spencer, who was still on the ground. At first the Naga didn't do anything besides staring more at the teen then suddenly, the Naga grabbed Spencer's leg. The teen let out a squeak but didn't pull away for fear of angering the creature. The Naga instantly looked up at Spencer, pulling his hands away from his leg. His expression looked a bit concerned, assuming he had accidentally hurt the other.  
Now that his leg was free, Spencer pulled his legs inches away from the creatures. Keeping an eye on the Naga as he did so, incase the Naga tried reaching for him again. The movement caught the Naga's attention and his eyes widened again with curiosity. His attention was at where the teen's knees bent and he poked lightly at it. When Spencer did not react, the Naga did this motion again, only in a different spot. This gesture went on for awhile and if Spencer wasn't so scared, he would probably have complained. Cautiously, the Naga wrapped one hand around Spencer's leg. When Spencer did not make a sound or move, the Naga grabbed his leg with the other hand. He then carefully bent and unbent Spencer's leg repeatedly. This movement fascinated the creature for awhile. When he finally grew bored, he released the teen's leg and moved closer. The Naga was now right up to Spencer's face and he could see that the Naga had yellow eyes with black slits. They looked evil. A low hiss came from the creature and his tongue slipped from in between his lips. This was the Naga way of sizing up the other creature and smelling them. The teen smelled weird to the Naga but not in a bad way. Just weird. He then turned his attention to the teen's shirt. The Naga had never seen skin like this before and reached out to feel it. He grabbed the teen's sleeves and ran his fingers against the fabric. He then grazed his fingers on Spencer's arms and the Naga's eyes widen with shock. The two skins felt completely different. The Naga slithered away from Spencer, giving him room to move. He watched patiently as Spencer got to his feet. The Naga took note that the teen's legs were shaking uncontrollably and approached Spencer again, carefully. When he was sure the teen wasn't going to make a move, he moved right up to the other. Suddenly the Naga grabbed the lower part of Spencer's shirt and lifted it up, revealing more pinkish skin. The Naga was surprised to find that thing he was gripping was not skin but was more of covering. Under the covering looked the same as the Naga's topper half, only pink and there seem to be no scales.  
Spencer had not moved, nor did he make a sound but his cheeks had turned red when the Naga had lifted up his shirt. He felt the Naga rub a finger against his stomach before releasing his shirt. The Naga notice his red cheeks and looked at him, puzzled. He lightly poked Spencer's cheek then pulled it away quickly; surprise to feel heat from them. He looked to his hand then back to the teen. The Naga asked the teen if he was alright but to Spencer it sounded like hissing. This startle Spencer and he back away from the Naga. Spencer's eyes were wide with fear and it was now that the Naga had realized he had really freak out the poor thing. The Naga tried to calm the teen down but it only came out as angry hissing, which freaked out the teen even further. The Naga knew he was getting nowhere if Spencer could not understand him and it was then that he came up with an idea. The Naga took off the pendent he was wearing and gestured for Spencer to put it on. The message seemed to get to the teen because cautiously Spencer reached over and took the pendent. With a closer view, Spencer could see the pendent was actually a reflective blue jem, which was jagged on one side. It almost looked like the silhouette a certain snake-person but Spencer didn't say anything. He glanced over at the Naga, who looked like he was smiling, then carefully put on the necklace. The two both paused and watched each other. At first nothing seemed to happen and Spencer pondered making a run for it.  
**"Hello!?**" The word came suddenly then disappeared. Spencer looked for the sound but wasn't sure where it came from. It had come so fast and there wasn't even an echo for it. The teen wasn't even completely sure if he heard it right. He looked over to the Naga but its mouth hadn't moved.  
**"Can you hear me?"** The words came again but didn't leave as fast and Spencer's mind had a chance to process it. The words didn't sound exactly like English. It sounded like someone was speaking in another language then repeating what they said in English at the same time. It was weird but somehow Spencer could understand it.  
**"Yoo-hoo? Anyone home?"**  
The teen glanced down at the pendent around his neck and picked up the jem. It felt warm. He then looked at the Naga who was smiling at him.  
**"The pendent allows my people to communicate with other creatures. Can you speak?"** The Naga waited patiently for Spencer to answer. It took a moment for the teen to bring himself to nod and get out the word "Y-yes." The Naga grinned widely and Spencer was suddenly assaulted with many thoughts from the Naga.  
**"Perfect! So what are you anyways? I've never seen a creature like you before. You look like me. Only without a tail and pink. Why are you pink? Where is your tail? Is that natural? How come you couldn't speak earlier? Are you okay?"** The questions came in a rush. There were more but Spencer was too overwhelm to even comprehend them.  
"S-Stop." He was able to say through all the thoughts. Spencer rubbed his temples in an attempt to stop the massive headache he was getting. The Naga's questions ceased once noticing the teen was in distress. He let the teen collect himself before speaking again.  
**"So,"** The Naga started, testing to see if Spencer was ready. Spencer lowered his hands away and signaled for the other to continue.  
**"What are you?"** The words were slower this time and Spencer found it easier to respond.  
"What do you mean?" Spencer replied with a raised eyebrow.  
**"Well,"** The thought was dragged out as the Naga tried to figure out what he was going to say. **"I've never seen anything like you before. You look like me but not, if that makes sense..."**  
"I'm human if that's what you mean?" The teen's expression looked unsure of whether or not he completely understood the question  
**"Oh yes! I've heard of your kind!"** The Naga bounced excitedly. **"This is great! I always wanted to meet a humcan!"**  
"Hu_man_." Spencer corrected then thought a little more about what the Naga had just said. "Wait," He started. "How could you not have seen a human before? We are kind of everywhere."  
The Naga shifted a little, as if he was nervous and his gaze fell to the ground.  
**"Yeah, about that."**  
**"I sort of, kind of, never have been outside the woods before. I always get really close to leaving but then I end up chickening out."** He rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly, obviously embarrassed by this fact.  
"So, you're a scaredy cat?" Spencer inquired, trying to hold back a smile.  
**"I wouldn't say that. I'd more say not wanting to go out of my comfort zone."**  
"So scared?" The teen smirked at the other. The Naga huffed angrily at his comment and glared but didn't respond. Only proving Spencer's point. The teen chuckled at this and even the Naga smiled a little. It was then that Spencer remembered why he was in this situation in the first place.  
"Hey Naga. I was wond-" Spencer started to say but was interrupted.  
**"What's a Naga?"**  
Spencer was taken back by this question and looked at the other confused.  
"You're a Naga?"  
**"No. I am Bārûḵ."** The last word didn't even sound like he was trying to speak English.  
"Baruch?" Spencer attempted to say the name.  
**"Bārûḵ."** The Naga repeated.  
"Borach?"  
**"No! Bārûḵ."**  
"Barock?"  
**"Bārûḵ!"** Bārûḵ growled, becoming furious that the teen could not pronounce his name right.  
"Whoah!" Spencer put his hand up in defense. "Before this ends badly for me. How about I just give you a nickname instead." He suggested, smiling nervously.  
**"Nick-name?"** The Naga tested the new word to himself.  
"Yeah. It's like something I can call you besides your name."  
The Naga was silent for a moment, thinking the idea over then nodded in agreement. Spencer looked up and down at the creature. He thought about the weird name the Naga had and wanted to give him something simple.  
"How about...Billy?"  
**"Billy?"** The Naga echoed, giving the teen a puzzled look.  
"Yeah, I think it's a good name for you." The teen stated proudly. It was the first thing that came to him. He thought the name fit the Naga well. The Naga, however continued to look puzzled and repeated the name over and over to himself. Suddenly he grew quiet and Spencer wondered if, maybe, the nickname wasn't the best idea. Though when Spencer began to say something; he stopped when the other open his mouth.  
"B..i..lll...y" The Naga spoke the word slowly. His voice sounded rough, probably from disuse.  
**"I like it!" **The thought came loudly and startled Spencer. 'Billy' was now grinning again**. "Now, what should your nickname be?"** He asked with excitement.  
"Well, you could call me, Spencer."  
**"Sp-en-cer. Heh! You have some strange titles, humcan but I like them. They are fun to say. Beside, between you and me, I never really liked the title, Bārûḵ"** Billy let out another one of those hissing laughs and Spencer couldn't help but laugh too. By then the sun was just about to set and if Spencer didn't find his way home soon, he'd never would.  
"You know this place pretty well, right?"  
**"Lived here my whole life. So I would think so."**  
"Good, cause I'm kind of lost. Mind helping me find my way home?"  
**"Uh, well I guess I could try. Like I said, I've never been outside the woods so I wouldn't know where anything is outside of it."**  
"You at least know where the clearing is?"  
**"Of course!"**  
"Well, the path to my house is right across from there."  
**"Ha! That's not that far from here. Come on, it's this way!"** Billy nudged to behind him and slithered in that direction, Spencer followed. The two continued their conversation as they walked. They shared stories of their worlds and asked questions, most were asked by Billy. It was nice, though Spencer couldn't help but wonder on whether or not he was disappointed. The teen had been hoping for a terrifying monster but got a goofball instead. Billy was still pretty cool, so Spencer couldn't complain. When the two reached the clearing, Billy brought up the one question he had been holding back as they were making there way here.  
**"Will you be coming back?**" He asked before Spencer could take his first step into the clearing. The words sounded almost sad as Billy glanced over to the teen.  
"Duh! Of course, I'm coming back." Spencer said, reassured the other. "You still need to show me the nightmare crystals, remember?" The teen had an excited smile and Billy beamed at this.  
**"Heh! And don't forget the mermaids' bay. That is something to behold on its own, if you know what I mean."** Billy snickered and waved Spencer off. When Spencer was half-way across the clearing, he peeked back at the Naga, who was now sliding back into the shade of the trees. Yes, Billy was not what Spencer was expecting, but he was sure he didn't regret meeting Billy the Naga.


End file.
